Jeu à Boire
by Maldorana
Summary: L'histoire se passe après la victoire de la Soul Society contre Aizen. L'alcool semble couler à flots à la seconde division... Pairings : Yoruhara, Shunao, Ukihana et un brin de Hitsumoto
1. Flagrant Délit

**A/N : Cette fic m'a été inspiré par mes deux mois de travail pendant les vacances d'été (ce qui en dit long sur ce que j'ai fait à part débarrasser des tables... xD) C'est ma première fic pour Bleach, alors soyez cool svp ^^**

**Chapitre 1 : Flagrant Délit**

Comment avait-il pu être assez idiot pour se laisser entrainer au milieu de ce ramassis d'alcooliques dégénérés ? Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était les yeux brillants de larmes et les mains gelées de Matsumoto lorsqu'elle était venue le chercher dans sa caverne de glace, après trois jours et trois nuits d'entrainement. Il n'avait même pas eut la force de la repousser quand elle l'avait entrainé dans une énième étreinte au creux de sa poitrine. Puis au bout de ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité, elle s'était écartée pour le regarder dans les yeux, et s'était exclamée d'un ton décidé :

-Je sais ce qu'il nous faut !

A partir de là, elle l'avait trainé à travers tout le Sereitei jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé la parfaite équipe de poltrons, et ils s'étaient ensuite tous installés dans les quartiers provisoires des deux déserteurs les plus célèbres de la Soul Society : Urahara Kisuke et Shiōin Yoruichi.

Jusque-là, les membres de la joyeuse bande d'idiots qui l'entouraient n'avaient que bu de façon très limité, mais à ce rythme, dans moins d'une heure, il aurait affaire à une horde de babouins sans cervelle. En effet, les deux hôtes de la soirée n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'organiser un jeu à boire pour _pimenter_ la soirée et _fêter_ leurs retrouvailles. Comme si voir Kira et Hisagi se déshabiller ou entendre le capitaine Kyōraku chanter des chansons d'amour en l'honneur de son second allait aider à accomplir l'un ou l'autre de ces objectifs…

Bref, d'après ce qu'il avait compris – non pas qu'il ait eu l'intention de s'intéresser à ces activités de primate, mais vu le niveau intellectuel de certains membres de la onzième division qu'il ne citerait pas, l'ensemble du groupe avait dû répéter les règles une dizaine de fois au total - le but du jeu était qu'un des joueurs cite quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait au cours de sa vie, et tous les joueurs qui avaient déjà fait cette chose devaient boire leur verre. Cependant, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'annoncer sur le ton de l'évidence qu'il ne participerait pas à cette stupide mascarade, tous les autres semblaient l'avoir désigné pour commencer.

Ainsi, après les supplications théâtrales de plusieurs de ses collègues, il consentit à ouvrir le bal de son air le plus renfrogné :

-Je n'ai jamais joué à un jeu aussi stupide… Grogna finalement Hitsugaya en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, avant de détourner le regard.

Mais les nombreux bruits de verres et l'agitation qui régna soudain dans la pièce lui firent aussitôt ouvrir les yeux, pour constater avec stupéfaction que la plupart des personnes présentes venaient de vider leur verre. Il observa alors les Shinigamis autour de lui :

A sa droite, Urahara et Shiōin étaient assis contre le mur sur ce qui semblait être leur futon et évoquaient quelques-uns de leurs jeux à boire les plus fréquents.

-Ou… Tu te souviens du jeu de la barrière ? Celui-là, je ne sais plus qui de nous deux l'avait inventé, mais il était très stu…

-C'était toi ! Encore, Kisuke, le coupa-t-elle soudain. De toute façon, génie ou pas, c'était toujours toi qui trouvais les jeux les plus débiles possibles, ricana Yoruichi en reposant son verre près de celui de son ami.

-Et les plus drôles, ajouta Kisuke en la regardant avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

La jeune femme lui rendit son regard malicieux et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

De son côté, le capitaine Hitsugaya secoua la tête avec une mine désespérée. Bien sûr, il fallait que ces deux-là soient également des alcooliques réguliers. Comme si le Sereitei ne comptait pas déjà assez d'ivrognes comme ça. Le capitaine de la dixième division risqua un coup d'œil à Matsumoto, à sa gauche, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était en plein fou-rire avec ses deux poivrots favoris : Kira Izuru et Hisagi Shuuhei. A côté d'eux, Madarame Ikkaku et Ayasegawa Yumichika, leurs verres à la main, semblaient tout aussi bruyants à l'évocation de leurs souvenirs :

-Bien sûr que non, le jeu du fou n'était pas aussi stupide que celui-là, il était seulement bien plus laid, affirma posément Yumichika.

-Mais non, imbécile, il était au moins cent fois plus stupide, et je sais de quoi je parle, je connais des tas de gens stupides ! Vociféra Ikkaku en retour.

A ces mots, Hitsugaya leva un sourcil lourd de sens, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Inutile de se mettre à dos la onzième division si tôt dans la soirée. Du côté des représentants de la huitième division, le jeune homme remarqua avec satisfaction que Nanao Ise n'avait pas vidé son verre et se tenait droite et fière, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, pendant que son capitaine la suppliait de jouer. Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable, se dit-il avec soulagement. S'ils travaillaient de concert, peut-être arriveraient-ils à se sortir tous les deux de ce pétrin…

-Capitaine Kyōraku ! Pour la vingtième fois ce soir, je ne jouerais pas avec vous ! Mes devoirs de vice-capitaine m'_obligent_ à vous surveiller pendant votre convalescence, mais cela ne signifie pas que je cautionne et encore moins que je partage vos activités de dépravé.

-Mais Nanaaaoooo-chaaaan, la supplia-t-il vivement.

Cependant, Hitsugaya nota que ses jérémiades passaient presque inaperçues au milieu du brouhaha ambiant. Soudain, il remarqua une étincelle passer dans les yeux du capitaine le plus paresseux de toute l'histoire du Sereitei, avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux.

-Tu te souviens de notre conversation au sujet des concessions ? Demanda-t-il tout bas à sa vice-capitaine.

A ces mots, elle daigna enfin le regarder pour lui lancer un regard soupçonneux.

-Et que seriez-vous prêt à concéder en retour ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

-Hmmm… Je suis tout disposé à te ramener chez toi en te portant lorsque tu n'arriveras plus à marcher.

En entendant cela, Nanao détourna encore une fois la tête avec un « Hmpf » moqueur et le capitaine Ukitake, assit à côté de lui, étouffa un rire.

-On n'attrape pas les papillons avec du vinaigre, Shunsui, lui confia-t-il avec amusement.

L'intéressé poussa alors un profond soupir et prononça d'un air résolu, comme si tous les malheurs du monde reposaient à présent sur ses épaules :

-Bon, d'accord… Deux semaines de paperasses et je te ramène chez toi avant que tu n'aies eut le temps de faire quelque chose de compromettant.

La jeune femme se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui pour plonger dans ses yeux un regard déterminé.

-Un mois.

-Soit, mais dans ce cas, il serait juste que je t'aide au moins à te déshabiller pour la nuit, la taquina-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle soupira d'exaspération et se massa les tempes comme pour faire passer un violent mal de tête.

-Trois semaines et vous pourrez me porter jusque chez moi avant que les choses ici ne dégénèrent, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

-Vendu ! S'écria-t-il tout de suite, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne revienne sur sa proposition.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire entendu, puis elle vida son verre avec une grimace, pendant qu'Ukitake se retenait de rire en les regardant. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que le jeu si stupide auquel elle avait joué avait pour seule origine Shunsui, devina Ukitake.

Mais tout d'un coup, la voix puissante de son meilleur ami le sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il s'adressa à Hitsugaya sur un ton jovial :

-Bravo, Tōshiro-kun, vous avez réussi à tous nous faire boire du premier coup !

Une goutte dévala sur la tempe d'Hitsugaya. La dernière chose dont il avait envie c'était que les autres pensent qu'il était bon à ce jeu… Les capitaines Ukitake et Kyōraku s'accordèrent un sourire en remarquant son expression.

-Aller, à qui le tour ? S'empressa de demander le capitaine de la treizième division pour changer de sujet.

-Moi ! S'écria prestement Matsumoto.

Ukitake lança un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Yoruichi, qui lui confirma d'un simple hochement de tête qu'elle ne voyait pas d'objection à ce qu'ils tournent dans ce sens. De toute façon, son tour viendrait bien assez tôt, et de cette manière elle pourrait contrattaquer immédiatement si Kisuke voulait jouer à l'imbécile avec elle…

-Hmmm, je n'ai jamais… Commença Matsumoto en réfléchissant longuement.

Puis elle jeta un regard de travers à son capitaine, et continua avec un sourire en coin :

-... Porté de caleçons à fleurs.

Hitsugaya faillit s'étouffer et se tourna brusquement vers elle. Et voilà, elle n'était même pas encore saoule que les ennuis commençaient déjà. Comment allait-il garder son attitude glaciale toute la soirée si cela ne faisait qu'empirer ? Au moins, Nanao Ise avait réussi à obtenir une compensation, mais lui s'était laissé piéger de la manière la plus idiote, ragea-t-il intérieurement.

-Matsumoto ! La réprimanda sévèrement son capitaine. C'était l'effigie de la division, et tu le sais très bien !

Des rires amusés résonnèrent dans la pièce, et ça n'empêcha pas Yumichika et Shunsui de vider leurs verres d'une traite, puis quelques secondes plus tard, Yoruichi en fit de même. Tout le monde la fixa alors avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? Fit-elle nonchalamment en se tournant vers les autres.

-Même si je me demande dans quelles circonstances Matsumoto-san a bien eu l'occasion de voir les sous-vêtements de son capitaine, je dois avouer que tu as encore plus attisé ma curiosité, Yoruichi-san. Tu as déjà porté un caleçon à fleurs ? S'enquit Kisuke en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

-Hein ? Ah, non. J'avais juste soif, répondit-elle simplement.

Yoruichi s'accorda un sourire de satisfaction en entendant les rires qui retentirent de nouveau autour d'elle, puis le troisième siège de la onzième division éleva un peu la voix pour couvrir les éclats de rire :

-Bon, dès que la dixième division voudra bien nous éclairer sur ces histoires de caleçon et que le capitaine Hitsugaya aura bu son verre, on pourra peut-être passer au suivant ?

Typique de la division dirigée par Zaraki Kenpachi : impatient et malpoli, se dit le jeune capitaine avec découragement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter de se retrouver au milieu de ce ramassis d'imbéciles imbibés d'alcool. Il pensa immédiatement à Hinamori. Il avait l'intention de se punir lui-même pour sa faiblesse et de développer ses pouvoirs pour pouvoir mieux la protéger à l'avenir, mais cette soirée était devenue une toute nouvelle forme de torture. Peut-être allait-elle se révéler efficace s'il la supportait jusqu'au bout…

Sans réfléchir, il but son verre avec une grimace et se hâta d'expliquer une vague histoire de laverie avant que son second ne rajoute encore plus de doutes dans l'esprit de ses collègues shinigamis.

Le reste du tour se déroula sans grand incident majeur. On apprit sans grande surprise qu'Hisagi n'avait jamais pu feuilleter un magazine de lingerie sans souffrir d'une hémorragie et qu'Ikkaku n'avait jamais trouvé ridicule sa danse de la chance, ce à quoi Hisagi, Kira, Matsumoto et Yumichika s'empressèrent de boire, pendant que tous les autres arborait un air interrogatif.

-Hmm, et si tu nous montrais ta danse de la chance, Ikkaku-chan ? J'avoue que je suis curieux de voir à quoi ressemblent les moyens d'expression artistique de la onzième division, proposa aimablement Shunsui.

C'était une très mauvaise idée, se dit tout de suite Hitsugaya. Si même Matsumoto, Hisagi et Kira la trouvait ridicule, quel était l'intérêt d'infliger ce supplice à tout le monde ? Non pas qu'il portait de la valeur à leur jugement – surtout pendant une soirée comme celle-là – mais dans la mesure où Yumichika, le meilleur ami d'Ikkaku, la trouvait lui aussi ridicule, c'était qu'elle devait l'être. Il poussa un profond soupir. Avec de la chance, les autres le ferait boire au point qu'il n'ait plus aucun souvenir de cette soirée…

Quand Ikkaku eut enfin achevé sa petite chorégraphie, il y eut un moment de silence et tous les shinigamis dans la pièce se regardèrent d'abord avec des mines sidérées, une goutte sur la tempe, puis d'un commun accord, tout le monde bu son verre en ignorant les protestations véhémentes du danseur chauve.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de boire un deuxième verre, Matsumoto, lui admonesta un Hitsugaya agacé.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, on frappa à la porte. Le silence se fit immédiatement et tous se tinrent sur leurs gardes, comme s'ils craignaient d'être pris en flagrant délit d'alcoolisme de masse.

A suivre...

**A/N : Qui c'est ? Vous avez deviné ? ^^**


	2. Esclandre

**Chapitre 2 : Esclandre**

-Yoruichi-sama ? Mes hommes n'ont toujours pas retrouvé la trace d'Urahara Kisuke. Voulez-vous poursuivre les re…

-Entre, Soifon, la coupa Yoruichi

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte pour pénétrer dans la pièce mais fut clouée sur place en voyant l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde dans les quartiers de son idole. Que faisait-il ici ? Elle avait pourtant assisté à son emprisonnement par Hachi ! Et comment se faisait-il que la moitié des officiers haut-gradés du Sereitei se trouvaient là également ?

La nausée lui prit soudain en voyant Yoruichi-sama passer un bras autour des épaules d'Urahara Kisuke et s'amuser à lui pincer la joue en s'adressant à elle :

-Regarde un peu ce que j'ai retrouvé dans un quartier désert du Rukongai !

L'homme blond, quand à lui, la fixait avec un grand sourire hypocrite et lui faisait signe de la main. Elle réprima son envie de lui arracher la tête à mains nues et tenta de dissimuler la grimace de dégout qui ornait à présent son visage.

-N'en fais pas trop, Yoruichi-san, ou elle va vraiment essayer de me tuer la prochaine fois, chuchota Kisuke à son amie.

-Maaais non, Kisuke. Ma petite Soifon ne tenterait jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide et puéril, n'est-ce pas Soifon ? Fit-elle en lui lançant un regard insistant.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la capitaine de la seconde division, et elle baissa les yeux. Bien sûr, Yoruichi-sama savait déjà tout de son marché avec Hachi, et cette question n'était rien d'autre qu'un avertissement de ne jamais, _jamais_ recommencer. Elle frémit en croisant le regard électrisant de son ancienne capitaine mais se força à le soutenir en débitant lentement :

-Bien sûr que non, Yoruichi-sama.

Personne n'osa bouger jusqu'à ce que Yoruichi Shiōin ne hoche la tête prestement et fasse signe à la jeune femme pétrifiée sur le pas de la porte.

-Aller, oublions ça et viens t'asseoir avec nous, l'invita-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux en désignant une place entre elle et le capitaine Hitsugaya.

Soifon poussa un petit soupir de soulagement mais s'avança avec une démarche crispée. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que Yoruichi-sama ne se colle d'autant plus à cet imbécile d'Urahara pour lui faire une place, sans compter qu'elle avait toujours un bras autour de lui ! Elle tenta de chasser ces pensées et s'assit en se disant qu'elle devait profiter au maximum de la présence de son ancienne capitaine. Qui sait combien de temps elle resterait dans la Soul Society cette fois ? Néanmoins, elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Yoruichi elle-même :

-Mais après tout, qui suis-je pour te donner des conseils sur la façon de faire la cour à Kisuke, Soifon. Si tu préfères la manière forte, c'est ton droit. Cependant, ne l'abîme pas trop, il peut encore servir, plaisanta Yoruichi avant d'éclater d'un rire franc.

Kisuke roula des yeux à sa réaction et secoua la tête avec un petit rire, pendant que Soifon tentait désespérément d'articuler quelque chose de cohérent.

-Yoruichi-san… Arrête un peu de la torturer ou on ne pourra jamais continuer le jeu, la gronda gentiment le jeune homme.

-Ah ah, oui c'est vrai. On en était où ?

-Quel jeu ? S'enquit tout de suite Soifon.

Kisuke lui expliqua rapidement les règles et déposa un petit verre devant elle, qui se rempli aussitôt de saké.

-Co-Comment ? S'exclama la capitaine de la seconde division en observant le verre avec des yeux ronds

-C'est une invention extraordinaire de Kisuke-san. Les verres se remplissent tout seuls toutes les cinq secondes s'ils ne sont pas déjà pleins et s'ils sont posés à l'endroit sur une surface plane, répondit le capitaine de la huitième division avec un enthousiasme non-dissimulé.

Après cette révélation, Soifon fixa son verre comme s'il était devenu l'incarnation du mal, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, pendant que Kisuke se grattait la tête, gêné.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose, et puis je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûr de leur durée de vie, ni de ce qu'il se passera lorsqu'ils arrêteront de fonctionner, dit-il en rougissant exagérément.

Encore mieux, se dit Soifon. Non seulement elle allait passer la soirée dans la même pièce que cet individu paresseux et malodorant, mais en plus, Yoruichi-sama et elle allaient devenir des cobayes pour sa nouvelle invention totalement stupide.

Il fallait qu'elle le fasse boire. Qu'elle le rende totalement saoul, au point qu'il ne soit plus capable d'argumenter lorsqu'elle le mettrait dehors pour rester seule avec Yoruichi-sama. Elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser, et à chaque fois, la princesse qu'elle admirait tant reportait leur discussion pour une raison ou pour une autre.

-Aller, c'est à Nanao-chan de jouer, reprit jovialement le capitaine Kyōraku en entourant négligemment de son bras la taille de second.

Cela ne rata pas et il s'écarta immédiatement après avoir reçu un bon coup d'éventail sur la main.

-Ma Nanao-chan est si belle et si cruelle… Déclama-t-il en massant sa main endolorie.

Mais cette dernière préféra l'ignorer et reporter son attention sur le jeu :

-Je n'ai jamais dormi jusqu'à 3 heures de l'après-midi, dit-elle en jetant un regard de travers à son capitaine.

-Ohhh, est-ce que ma Nanao-chan essayerait de me faire boire ?

-Arrêtez avec ça, je ne suis pas _votre_ Nanao-chan, et oui j'essaye de vous faire boire dans l'espoir de devoir moi-même vous ramener chez vous et non le contraire.

Shunsui leva un sourcil, amusé et bu son verre comme si c'était de l'eau.

-Bien, à ta guise. Je dois quand même te prévenir que tu joues à un jeu dangereux. Mais si tu y tiens tant, je pourrais aussi bien te ramener chez moi, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, Nanao-chan.

La jeune femme sortit son éventail de sa manche, juste assez longtemps pour faire reculer l'homme à côté d'elle, et se détourna légèrement de lui.

-Ce serait hautement inapproprié, et vous le savez très bien, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

De son côté, Soifon arbora un sourire discret. Paresseux comme il l'était, Urahara allait boire lui aussi. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque l'intéressé attrapa son verre. Seulement un évènement inattendu se produisit soudain : Yoruichi-sama venait elle aussi de saisir le sien ! Et maintenant elle trinquait avec cet abruti ! Et elle buvait son verre en même temps de lui ! Le bon côté s'était qu'ils s'étaient un peu écartés et se tenaient à une distance acceptable l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme observa avec anxiété son idole vider son verre. Non, Yoruichi-sama était parfaite. Ce n'étaient pas quelques verres de saké qui allaient lui faire tourner la tête.

Le jeu continua bon train, et Shunsui Kyōraku réussit à faire boire son second, Soifon et Hitsugaya avec une histoire de paperasse, quant à Ukitake, il fit boire son meilleur ami un évoquant un souvenir qui remontait à l'époque de leur formation.

Quand vint le tour de Kisuke, le blondinet lança un rapide coup d'œil à Yoruichi et se pencha vers elle en chantonnant :

-Je n'ai jamais ronronné de plaisir, confortablement lové sur les genoux de qui que ce soit.

Comme seule réponse, elle lui envoya un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, le laissant s'affaler par terre, pendant qu'elle buvait son verre la tête haute.

-Ne crois surtout pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, Kisuke, grogna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Il laissa entendre un gémissement et se redressa difficilement. Le capitaine de la huitième division lui envoya un regard compatissant. Heureusement, sa Nanao-chan n'allait quand même pas jusqu'à le frapper aussi fort.

-Je n'ai jamais été assez paresseuse pour vouloir apprendre le Bankai en trois jours, fit-elle avec dédain.

-Ah, touché, Yoruichi-san, déclama-t-il en mettant une main sur son cœur de manière théâtrale.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, et il vida son verre.

-Trois jours, sérieusement ? S'exclama Ikkaku.

-Et vous y êtes arrivé ? S'enquit Kira avec une pointe d'admiration dans les yeux.

-Comment vous avez fait ? Demanda Hisagi.

-On peut le voir ? Ajouta Yumichika

L'ancien capitaine de la douzième division leva les mains devant lui pour inciter les autres à ne pas en faire trop.

-Allons, allons, il n'y a pas de quoi être si impressionné. J'y suis arrivé à l'aide d'une technique que j'ai inventé, mais mon Bankai n'a jamais été très stable...

Il se gratta la tête d'un air gêné, mais il n'était pas gêné du tout, devina Yoruichi. Il était juste heureux que ses talents et son intelligence soient à nouveau reconnus dans l'enceinte du Gotei 13.

Pendant ce temps, Soifon ruminait. Tous ces imbéciles étaient en admiration devant la paresse de cet idiot d'Urahara, alors que c'était à cause de lui que la guerre avait commencé, et surtout c'était à cause de lui que Yoruichi-sama avait dû s'enfuir de la Soul Society pendant plus d'un siècle ! Tout était de sa faute, et au lieu de le condamner, les membres du Gotei 13 l'adoraient ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial ? Rien ! C'était un empoté qui passait son temps à dormir, à boire et à flâner ! Il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça, d'autant qu'il avait tout fait pour faire boire Yoruichi-sama lors de son tour, et qu'ils semblaient avoir commencé une bataille ouverte. Inutile de préciser qu'elle se rangerait aussitôt du côté de la princesse pour détruire ce minus d'Urahara. Elle en ferait de la charpie, elle le…

-Je n'ai jamais créé l'objet qui a divisé la Soul Society et conduit à la guerre, s'entendit soudain prononcer Soifon.

Le silence tomba immédiatement sur la pièce. La capitaine de la seconde division resta pétrifiée par ses propres paroles et eut à peine le courage de tourner la tête vers Yoruichi-sama, qui la fusillait du regard, entre fureur et consternation. Elle était certaine que sa petite abeille chercherait à faire boire Kisuke par tous les moyens. C'était devenu une seconde nature pour sa subordonnée de tout faire pour rendre la vie dure à son meilleur ami, et il l'avait toujours bien prit. Cependant, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que la jeune femme irait jusqu'à frapper aussi bas ! La rage l'envahit en se rappelant à quel point le sujet était encore sensible pour Kisuke. Même s'il se cachait sans arrêt derrière son habituel visage nonchalant, il souffrait de savoir qu'il avait entrainé tant de personnes en guerre à cause d'une expérience ratée. En un siècle, il avait bien sûr réussit à surmonter sa culpabilité, mais en voyant tous ses anciens collègues et clients risquer leurs vies dans une bataille dont il était l'origine, tous ces sentiments qu'il avait enfoui en lui étaient remontés à la surface.

Par réflexe, la main de Yoruichi fendit l'air, mais s'arrêta avant d'avoir le temps de fondre vers le visage de la capitaine à l'expression toujours figée par l'épouvante. Kisuke avait habilement paré son geste et tenait en l'air son bras tendu.

-Eh bien, eh bien, tu as encore les épaules courbaturées Yoruichi-san ? Demanda Kisuke sur un ton léger en pinçant les muscles de son bras. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te fasse un massage, au lieu de t'étirer de façon si rocambolesque ? Tu vas finir par éborgner quelqu'un comme ça, tu sais ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis le jeune homme relâcha légèrement la pression et offrit à la déesse de la vitesse le sourire le plus sincère et jovial qu'il pouvait lui donner. Cela lui suffit sans doute, car elle prit tout de suite une expression détachée et se dégagea de l'emprise de Kisuke, pour abattre violemment sa main sur la tête du pauvre vendeur de bonbons. Elle ne daigna même pas le regarder s'affaisser et poser les mains sur son crâne en feignant une vive douleur.

-Hors de question que tu me touche avec tes mains d'obsédé ! Grogna-t-elle avec dédain.

Cette réplique détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère dans la petite pièce, où beaucoup de shinigamis commençaient à se sentir de trop. Même Soifon sentit un poids monumental se retirer de sa poitrine. Elle détestait le fait qu'Urahara lui ait sauvé la mise, malgré tout, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Ce simple sentiment provoqua en elle une vague d'exaspération. Elle lui devait des excuses, soit, mais elle n'irait pas plus loin ! Elle afficha une grimace affreuse en pensant que Yoruichi-sama était capable de leur demander de s'embrasser pour se réconcilier. Et qu'ensuite elle lui rappellerait ce souvenir encore et encore, en mentionnant bien sûr que comme elle était soit disant amoureuse de ce bon à rien, elle avait dût y prendre un plaisir fou. Sa grimace empira, et l'homme tant détesté avait sûrement dû le remarquer, car il s'adressa à elle avec une expression bienveillante :

-Allons, allons, ne fais pas cette tête. Je sais bien que tu voulais seulement prouver à Yoruichi-san que tu n'es pas _désespérément_ amoureuse de moi, pour qu'elle arrête de t'embêter avec ça, et qu'elle te considère enfin comme une amante potentielle, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Urahara-san, je… Commença-t-elle, repentante. QUOI ? S'indigna soudain Soifon en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Yoruichi-sama, je… Tenta-t-elle désespérément en se tournant vers son idole.

Mais la princesse du clan Shiōin la coupa en éclatant d'un rire qui n'avait absolument rien de... princier.

Pendant qu'elle riait, elle enroula son bras autour du cou de Kisuke, et de l'autre, attira Soifon à elle. De l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire que cette étreinte était purement un geste affectueux, mais en réalité pas du tout : Yoruichi serrait tellement fort ses deux anciens subordonnés qu'ils arrivaient à peine à respirer.

-La prochaine fois que vous provoquez un esclandre pareil, je vous garantis que vous allez le regretter tous les deux, leur confia-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux juste assez longtemps pour les menacer.

Elle lâcha prise en arborant une expression détachée et ils se rassirent calmement après un regard entendu.

A suivre...


	3. Dernier Tour

**Chapitre 3 - Dernier Tour**

Quelques heures plus tard, la partie avait pris un tournant de plus en plus chaotique. Inutile de préciser que Kira et Hisagi ne portaient plus que leurs sous-vêtements : Ils avaient essayé de battre Yoruichi à celui qui se déshabillerait le plus vite et avaient perdu de façon magistrale quand la jeune femme s'était changée en chat, puis en humaine en une fraction de seconde. Bien entendu, Kisuke l'avait enveloppée dans son haori avant que la fumée ne se dissipe et ne révèle son corps nu.

De son côté, Hitsugaya n'avait pas résisté à une dose aussi élevée de saké, et dormait comme un bébé dans les bras de son second, qui était elle-même déjà bien éméchée et encore plus bruyante que d'habitude. Yumichika avait mis dans ses cheveux les deux plumes qu'il portait habituellement sur le visage, affirmant que ça lui donnait du style et Ikkaku s'était fait ligoté par un Bakudo de Nanao quand il s'était exclamé que les Kidou ne servaient à rien. Il buvait donc tous ses verres sans les mains et une grosse flaque de saké l'entourait.

Étonnamment, Nanao était toujours consciente, appuyée contre le capitaine Kyōraku. Cependant, ses cheveux étaient détachés et elle jouait machinalement avec le chapeau en paille de son capitaine. Shunsui et Jūshirō, quant à eux, paraissaient parfaitement sobres, sans doute grâce à des siècles d'expériences du même genre.

Quant aux hôtes de la soirée, Soifon était lourdement appuyée contre le mur avec le bob à rayure de Kisuke sur la tête et semblait lutter pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre et Yoruichi était à moitié affalée sur son meilleur ami, qui semblait de loin être le plus sobre des trois. Après plus d'un siècle à boire presque exclusivement du lait, Yoruichi avait perdu l'habitude de ce genre de soirées.

-Je pense qu'il serait sage de mettre un terme à ce jeu et d'aller se coucher, remarqua posément Ukitake en observant les épaves qui jonchaient la pièce.

Le capitaine de la treizième division ignora les protestations véhémentes des shinigamis encore conscients et regarda tour à tour Shunsui et Kisuke pour les consulter.

-Vu la réduction d'effectifs que l'on a subit, je pense qu'on peut se permettre de faire un dernier tour, nota Urahara en positionnant mieux Yoruichi contre lui.

-Yeay ! Kisuke, tu veux bien être mignon et me donner mon verre ? Demanda Yoruichi en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Non, plus d'alcool pour toi ce soir. Et même chose pour Soifon, répliqua-t-il tout de suite en retournant les verres des deux jeunes femmes.

-Maaaiiss, Kisuuukeeee, et qu'est-ce qu'on va boire, alors ?

-Et de quel droit il me donne des ordres, celui-là, marmonna Soifon, sans grande conviction.

L'ancien capitaine de la douzième lança un regard d'excuses tout à fait hypocrite à la jeune femme et se détacha légèrement de Yoruichi pour fouiller dans sa manche et en sortir une canette de lait, qu'il lui tendit.

-Kisuukeee ! Je t'adore, je t'adore, je t'adore ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui arrachant la canette des mains.

De son côté, le capitaine Kyōraku jeta un coup d'œil à son second. Elle était en train de lui accrocher sa barrette dans les cheveux avec un sourire niais. Elle avait vraiment l'alcool calme, se dit-il avec amusement.

-Nanao-chan ?

Elle releva tout de suite la tête, étonnamment attentive à ses paroles.

-On fait un dernier tour de table et je te ramène, d'accord ?

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et se rassit mieux contre lui. S'il ne la connaissait pas, Shunsui aurait pu croire qu'elle était tout à fait sobre. Même totalement saoule, elle réussissait à masquer les apparences, cette femme était incroyable, pensa-t-il en l'entourant d'un bras protecteur.

-C'était à moi ! A moi de jouer ! S'exclama Matsumoto en levant la main pour attirer l'attention.

Elle réfléchit en observant le visage paisible de son capitaine, allongé dans ses bras.

-Je n'ai jamais embrassé mon capitaine, dit-elle en le regardant. Même si j'aurais bien aimé savoir quel goût ont ses l…

Elle s'était inconsciemment penchée sur le capitaine Hitsugaya et son visage ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune garçon, quand elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Nanao vider son verre.

-Nanao ! Tu as embrassé mon capitaine ?! Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?! Dépêche-toi de t'expliquer avant que je t'arrache les cheveux ! Rugit-elle en faisant mine de se lever.

-Quoi ? Mais non, j'ai embrassé _mon_ capitaine, répondit-elle calmement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

A ces mots, Shunsui leva un sourcil en la fixant.

-Nanao-chan, quand m'as-tu embrassé ? J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup l'idée d'un baiser entre nous, mais je donnerais tout pour m'en rappeler, lui confia-t-elle.

La jeune femme se rapprocha alors de lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille sur le ton de la confidence :

-C'était dans un rêve, fit-elle en le regardant avec des yeux brillants.

Malgré tout, le reste du groupe avait entendu.

-Mais alors ça ne compte pas ! S'indigna Ikkaku.

-C'est vrai, ajouta Yumichika. Même si ce n'est pas très beau à voir, il faut que tu recrache ton verre.

-Mais non, bande d'imbéciles ! Nanao, tu dois l'embrasser pour que ça compte, affirma Matsumoto avec assurance.

Nanao resta bouche bée en regardant son amie, puis ses joues rosirent légèrement. Elle se tourna vers son capitaine, ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique soit et captura ses lèvres timidement. Shunsui profita quelques secondes de ce moment, avant de revenir à la raison et de s'écarter doucement. Elle resta immobile quand il prit le parti de s'écarter, les lèvres entrouvertes, et le regardait avec des yeux pleins de tendresse. Il posa encore un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et la prit dans ses bras, avant de retourner son verre d'une main. Son second se laissa faire docilement, conforté par la chaleur de son corps.

-Elle va me tuer demain pour l'avoir laissé aller jusque-là, confia-t-il à Jūshirō.

Ukitake retint un éclat de rire, puis toute l'attention se porta à nouveau sur Kisuke et Yoruichi. Cette dernière venait de frapper son ami sur la tête.

-Et ben alors, tu ne bois pas, toi ? Combien de fois on s'est embrassé, alors que j'étais capitaine, je ne sais même plus ! Tu es amnésique ou quoi, Kisuke ? Cracha-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

A ces mots, Soifon eut un violent haut-le-cœur, mais parvint miraculeusement à ne pas recracher son dîner sur le futon de Yoruichi.

-Oui mais c'est différent, Yoruichi, j'étais le troisième siège, et ce n'était pas… Protesta Kisuke.

-Je m'en fiche. Tu vas boire, et plus vite que ça. Mais tu as peut-être besoin que je te rappelle comment c'était ? Minauda-t-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien.

-Non, je…

-QUOI ? S'étrangla-t-elle en lui flanquant un nouveau coup sur la tête. Tu ne veux plus que je t'embrasse ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle comédie ?! S'indigna-t-elle en lui renversant _par accident _la moitié de sa canette de lait à la figure.

Kisuke ne put retenir un sourire amusé face à la véhémence de son amie au sujet de quelque chose de si personnel et se plia à sa volonté en buvant son verre.

-Et maintenant tu te marre, non mais t…

-Yoruichi, dit-il sérieusement en captant son regard, ce qui la fit taire instantanément. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on se donne en spectacle en s'embrassant devant tout le monde pour me rappeler en détails de chaque parcelle de tes lèvres.

Elle resta interdite quelques secondes après cette déclaration, puis le frappa une nouvelle fois.

-Stupide, arrête de jouer le romantique, ça sonne très faux, lâcha-t-elle, avant de tourner la tête vers le mur en croisant les bras.

-Très très faux, rajouta difficilement Soifon, qui luttait pour rester consciente.

Cependant, lors des tours de Kira et Hisagi, la princesse du clan Shiōin s'était automatiquement réinstallée contre son ami, qui l'avait négligemment entouré de son bras. Il était chaud, doux et confortable, tout ce dont ses instincts de chat pouvaient avoir envie pour s'assoupir. Sans compter qu'il sentait terriblement bon le lait.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour des deux représentants de la onzième division, qui ne semblaient plus avoir toutes leurs facultés mentales – non pas que ce détail changeait vraiment quelque chose par rapport à leur état habituel...

-Je n'ai jamais vu un individu plus laid que le capitaine Kurotsuchi, affirma Yumichika avec une grimace exagérée.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Zaraki Kenpachi perdre un combat, ajouta tout de suite Ikkaku.

Bien entendu, personne ne but son verre, et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, vu le nombre de personnes dans la pièce qui étaient proches du coma éthylique.

Lorsque ce fut au tour de Nanao, son capitaine s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie dans la chaleur de ses bras. Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front. Oui, ce soir il la raccompagnerait chez elle, mais il resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à son réveil le lendemain matin, quitte à subir son courroux. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse seule dans cet état.

-Hmmm, je n'ai jamais… Embrassé un autre capitaine, dit-il avec un sourire espiègle en direction de Ukitake.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et but son verre sans délais, suivit de près par Kisuke. Les autres shinigamis dans la pièce leur lancèrent des regards stupéfaits.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous vous êtes embrassé quand même, osa Rangiku après un moment.

-Naaan, répondit Kisuke derrière son éventail. Si je me souviens bien, la capitaine que j'ai embrassé avait les cheveux courts, la peau mate et des yeux dorés et pétillants de malice et d'intelligence. Elle était imbattable à la course et avait des jambes…

-Ça suffit comme ça, Kisuke, on a tous comprit que c'était moi, le coupa Yoruichi sur un ton lasse.

Elle dit cela en se blottissant davantage contre lui, la tête contre sa poitrine.

-Et vous, capitaine Ukitake, qui est le capitaine que vous avez embrassé ? S'enquit Hisagi en se tournant vers lui.

-Pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est pas mon capitaine, l'implora Matsumoto en serrant le jeune garçon contre sa poitrine, comme pour le protéger.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas non plus le capitaine Kurotsuchi, continua Yumichika.

-C'est déjà sûr que c'est pas Kenpachi, raisonna Ikkaku avec les derniers fragments de lucidité dont il disposait.

-Mais non, bande d'idiots, c'est sûrement une fille ! Réalisa soudain Kira.

-C'est vrai, c'est l'un des capitaines les plus populaires à l'association des femmes shinigamis ! Ajouta Hisagi.

-Ah, serait-ce ma petite Soifon qui a embrassé Ukitake ? Demanda Yoruichi en se tournant vers son ancien lieutenant.

L'intéressée se contenta de secouer la tête négativement.

-Alors là, je sèche, fit Ikkaku.

-Mais oui ! C'est le capitaine Unohana ! Réalisa soudain Matsumoto. N'est-ce pas, Ukitake-san ?

Le capitaine de la treizième division hocha la tête avec un sourire paisible, et enchaina tout de suite. Plus vite ils finiraient le jeu et plus vite tout le monde pourrait aller se reposer.

-Je n'ai jamais mis de grenouilles sur le bureau de Yama-jii pour lui faire une surprise, taquina Ukitake en jetant un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami.

-Ah ah, je me souviendrais toujours de sa tête quand il s'en est aperçu, rit Shunsui avant de boire son verre.

Enfin, ce fut au tour de Kisuke, qui eut l'intelligence de ne faire boire personne. Il avait suivi le raisonnement du capitaine Ukitake et attendait patiemment que tout le monde ne parte pour pouvoir mettre au lit la seconde division sans entacher leur réputation.

-Bien, je crois que le jeu est terminé, remarqua Shunsui en jetant un coup d'œil à Yoruichi et Soifon, qui semblaient somnoler.

Il se leva avec son second dans les bras et reprit, en direction de Kisuke :

-Merci pour cette soirée, Urahara-san, et n'oubliez pas ma commande pour ces petits verres magiques.

-Je vous en enverrai une boite aussitôt que le produit sera finalisé, lui assura le marchand de bonbons en se mettant difficilement sur ses pieds avec une Yoruichi pendue à son cou.

Entre temps, tous les shinigamis encore capables de tenir debout s'étaient levés. Il ne restait plus à terre que Kira, Hisagi et Soifon. Dix minutes plus tard, les lieutenants des troisième et neuvième divisions avaient été pris en charge par le reste du groupe et il ne restait plus dans la pièce que Kisuke, Yoruichi et Soifon.

A suivre...


	4. Au Lit !

**Chapitre 4 - Au lit !**

-Bon, aller. Tout le monde au lit, dit joyeusement Kisuke en installant son amie sur son futon.

Il quitta la pièce et revint deux ou trois fois en effectuant quelques pas de Shumpo. Soifon ne sut même pas combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'elle releva la tête, pour découvrit qu'il lui tendait un gobelet avec un sourire niais. Un nouveau futon était également apparu juste à côté de celui où était assise Yoruichi. Il voulait la droguer pour passer la nuit seul avec Yoruichi-sama ! Elle ne le laisserait pas faire. La capitaine de la seconde division voulu se mettre en position d'attaque, mais réussit seulement à trébucher en renversant le gobelet, avant de retomber par terre. Pour compléter son humiliation, elle entendit le rire de la princesse du clan Shiōin retentir dans la pièce.

-Tu devrais d'abord l'asseoir sur son futon, Kisuke, conseilla Yoruichi avec une voix qui semblait totalement sobre.

Soifon défia l'intrus du regard avec des yeux vitreux et dégaina son Zanpakuto dès qu'il fit mine de s'approcher. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en servir, car la seconde d'après, elle était assise à côté de Yoruichi.

-Je te la laisse, je vais refaire du thé, dit Kisuke avec un sourire, avant de disparaître avec le gobelet qui venait de tremper le plancher.

La capitaine de la seconde division avait la tête qui lui tournait affreusement et se retenait difficilement de vomir ou de s'écrouler lamentablement sur son futon. Elle réussit à lever les yeux vers Yoruichi et s'aperçut qu'elle était assise sous la couverture et tenait le même petit gobelet qu'elle avait fait tomber des mains d'Urahara quelques secondes auparavant. Elle avait toujours le haori de cet idiot de vendeur de bonbons sur elle et ses cheveux pendaient librement sur ses épaules. L'ancienne capitaine de la seconde division se tourna alors vers Soifon et lui envoya un sourire en désignant le gobelet qu'elle tenait à la main.

-C'est du thé qui fait disparaître presque tous les symptômes d'ébriété. Pour une fois que Kisuke invente un truc utile… Plaisanta la déesse de la vitesse avec un éclat de rire.

Mais Soifon n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, car Urahara venait de réapparaître à côté d'elle et lui présentait une nouvelle fois le gobelet, un sourire sincère sur le visage. Cette fois, elle le prit et but son contenu, après un regard méfiant vers le blondinet. Le breuvage était étonnamment bon et elle sentait déjà son mal de tête s'atténuer. En moins d'une minute, nausées, vertiges et maux de tête avaient totalement disparu. Le brouillard se dissipait dans son esprit, tant et si bien qu'elle réalisa bientôt que quelque chose était posé sur sa tête. Elle attrapa l'objet d'une main hésitante et dès qu'elle réalisa ce que c'était, l'éloigna brusquement d'elle. Le rire de Yoruichi résonna encore une fois dans la chambre, suivit de près par celui d'Urahara. Ce dernier attrapa son chapeau et le remit négligemment sur sa tête, avant de se lever pour éteindre la lumière principale, laissant comme seule source de lumière la lampe de chevet qui se trouvait accrochée au mur.

Le jeune homme allait souhaiter bonne nuit aux deux demoiselles, avant de les laisser seules, lorsque la voix de Yoruichi le coupa dans son élan.

-Kisuke, dit-elle simplement pour lui faire lever les yeux vers elle.

Ils restèrent absorbés dans le regard l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes et semblaient pouvoir communiquer rien que par la pensée. Soifon eut en frisson en observant à quel point ils étaient connectés. Finalement, elle remarqua l'expression de Yoruichi se changer en un regard plus menaçant, puis l'homme capitula immédiatement.

-Bon, très bien, dit-il sur un ton résigné en refermant la porte coulissante de la chambre.

En un pas de Shumpo, il était assis entre elle et le mur et avait ôté son bob.

-Et cesse de faire comme si c'était une corvée, cracha-t-elle en lui assenant un bon coup sur le crâne.

-Aouh ! Geignit-il en se tenant la tête.

D'un geste négligé, elle le recouvrit de la couverture, puis finit tranquillement son thé.

-Alors, tu te sens mieux ? Moi, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à penser clairement. Pas toi ? Fit-t-elle en direction de son ancienne subordonnée.

La capitaine de la seconde division hocha la tête.

-C'est seulement temporaire, inutile de vous alarmer, commenta Kisuke en s'allongeant.

Il bailla exagérément, ce qui fit écho sur les deux jeunes femmes. Yoruichi posa enfin son verre, ôta le haori de Kisuke qui était resté sur son dos, et se blottit contre son ami, qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

-Hmmm, Yoruichi-san ? Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? Demanda innocemment le blondinet.

L'intéressée grogna en s'écartant de Kisuke, pour se retourner vers Soifon et l'étreindre quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles la brunette arrêta littéralement de respirer. Elle pouvait sentir son corps nu contre elle sous la simple couverture qui les séparait. Elle rougit furieusement à cette simple pensée et dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour empêcher ce détail de monopoliser son esprit.

-Bonne nuit, ma petite abeille, souffla la princesse à son oreille.

Elle déposa ensuite un rapide baiser sur la tête de sa protégée et se retourna pour se couler une fois de plus contre son compagnon. Soifon sentit la nausée lui revenir quand elle entendit son idole pousser un soupir de plaisir en entourant de ses bras la taille du vendeur de bonbons.

-Non, je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça, mais plus au fait que tu devrais peut-être penser à _enfiler_ quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de paraître décontracté.

Pour une fois, Soifon fut totalement d'accord avec Urahara. Comment pouvait-elle espérer dormir en sachant Yoruichi-sama dormant nue, à quelques centimètres d'elle ?

-Hmmm, pourquoi faire ? Les vêtements, ça gratte, rouspéta-t-elle en frottant son nez dans le cou de son ami.

A ces mots, Kisuke émit un profond soupir résigné et prit la princesse dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait jamais contre elle sur ce terrain. Il avait déjà eu assez de mal à la convaincre de porter des vêtements en public dans sa forme humaine, alors il savait que ce serait une perte de temps de lui demander quoique ce soit quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il s'estimerait déjà heureux s'il se réveillait le lendemain matin avec quelque chose sur le dos… Yoruichi détestait la friction des vêtements sur son corps nu, que ce soit les siens ou ceux du blondinet. D'ailleurs, il savait qu'elle adorait voir sa tête au réveil lorsqu'elle le dépouillait de tous ses vêtements pendant qu'il dormait. Pour dire vrai, cette habitude ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé - c'était même un gain de temps pour l'un comme pour l'autre dans certaines circonstances - tant que cette fois, elle ne touchait pas à la couverture qui les recouvrait. Après tout, Soifon était couchée juste à côté d'eux et il ne serait pas étonné si au réveil l'envie lui prenait de lui sauter dessus si jamais elle le retrouvait nu dans les bras de sa chère et tendre Yoruichi – pour l'étrangler sauvagement, bien sûr. Avec un peu de chance, il se réveillerait avant tout le monde et aurait le temps d'éviter le pire…

-Yoruichi-sama ? Appela Soifon d'une voix enrouée.

Kisuke détendit le bras qu'il avait passé autour de la taille de son amie pour qu'elle puisse se retourner librement vers la capitaine de la seconde division. Yoruichi se positionna sur le dos, un bras toujours autour de lui, puis baissa les yeux vers son ancienne subordonnée.

-Oui, ma petite Soifon ? Rhooo tu veux un câlin aussi, c'est ça ? La taquina-t-elle en tendant son bras libre vers la brunette.

La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes face à cette soudaine invitation. Que faire ? Bien sûr qu'elle aimerait passer la nuit dans les bras de Yoruichi-sama, mais ce n'était pas très correct… Sans compter que la femme-chat était déjà blottie contre cet idiot d'Urahara, et il était hors de question qu'elle dorme aussi près de l'homme qui la dégoutait le plus au monde. Une pensée atroce traversa soudain son esprit : Et si jamais Yoruichi-sama se levait dans la nuit pour aller boire ou manger, elle resterait seule dans le lit avec lui ! Elle eut un frisson d'horreur à cette pensée.

-Aller, viens-là, trancha Yoruichi en l'attrapant par la taille pour la serrer contre elle.

C'est le moment que choisit Kisuke pour relever la tête et constater leur position.

-Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas traversé les quartiers de la seconde division pour chercher un deuxième futon, ronchonna-t-il. Mais je dois avouer que je m'estime déjà très heureux d'avoir l'honneur de dormir avec deux charmantes demois... Ahhhhhhh ! Aïe, aïe, aïe, non, aïe ! Yoruichi, c'est sensible, arrête ! La supplia-t-il en tentant désespérément de s'écarter de son emprise.

-Tiens, regarde attentivement, Soifon, fit calmement la tortionnaire. Si Monsieur le Pervers ici présent a les mains trop baladeuses cette nuit, voilà comment le remettre à sa place, expliqua-t-elle en continuant de tirer sur son oreille.

Soifon s'autorisa un petit rire en voyant Kisuke Urahara dans une situation si douloureuse.

-Aïe, aïe, aïe, promis, je serais sage ! Implora-t-il avec une voix qui se faisait de plus en plus aigüe.

Yoruichi se sentait sans doute d'humeur clémente, car elle relâcha tout de suite sa prise, et alla même jusqu'à infliger de légères caresses à sa peau endolorie. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire sincère et la jeune femme passa à nouveau son bras autour de Soifon. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à se mettre à l'aise contre Yoruichi. Elle pouvait sentir chaque courbe de son corps à travers la couverture, qui était dangereusement descendue et laissait entrevoir sa poitrine. Elle s'efforça de ne pas y faire attention, et se souvint enfin de ce qu'elle voulait demander à la princesse.

-Yoruichi-sama… Vous allez repartir dans le monde des humains, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-elle du ton le plus neutre dont elle était capable.

L'héritière du clan Shiōin émit un petit soupir en plissant les lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir aborder le sujet avec sa protégée, mais elle avait tout fait pour retarder ce moment. Par automatisme, elle serra la jeune femme plus fort contre elle et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

-Oui, Soifon. Je sais que ça doit être difficile à admettre pour toi, mais j'habite chez Kisuke maintenant.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et continua sur un ton plus jovial :

-Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de revenir me promener ici de temps en temps. Et puis toi aussi, tu pourras venir me rendre visite quand tu voudras.

Soifon baissa la tête d'un air morose. Cette fois encore, elle choisissait l'autre abrutit plutôt qu'elle. Elle sentit les lèvres de Yoruichi se poser sur son front et se força à lui sourire.

-Enfin, si tu préfères rendre visite à Kisuke plutôt qu'à moi, je comprendrais, tu sais, railla la déesse de la vitesse avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

Fantastique, et voilà que ça recommençait, maugréa intérieurement la capitaine. Une grimace de dégout se forma automatiquement sur son visage. Elle allait répliquer par une remarque acerbe, lorsque l'homme ouvrit la bouche :

-Personnellement, j'ai prévu qu'elle vienne me voir au moins une fois par semaine pour ce qui est du mois prochain. Après, tout dépendra d'elle.

-QUOI ?! Vociféra Soifon en se relevant brusquement pour l'attraper par le col de sa main libre. Non mais pour qui tu te prends, espèce de… Ahh ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain en lâchant prise.

La jeune femme avait perdu tout contrôle sur son bras, qui semblait animé de convulsions. Les deux autres réagirent au quart de tour : Yoruichi s'occupa de l'immobiliser, pendant que Kisuke avait sorti une seringue d'on ne sait où et lui injecta son contenu dans le bras. Le membre se relâcha tout de suite et Soifon en reprit le contrôle.

Etant donné que le scientifique en chef de la Soul Society s'était auto-proclamé _disponible pour personne, et encore moins pour les imbéciles qui s'étaient laissé amputés par l'ennemi_, Yoruichi avait insisté pour que Soifon se laisse soigner par le vendeur de bonbons. Ce dernier avait prélevé l'ADN de la brunette et moins de 2 heures plus tard, était revenu avec un bras flambant neuf, qu'il avait lui-même attaché à sa nouvelle propriétaire. Elle se souvenait encore de la détresse qu'elle avait ressenti, allongée sur la table d'opération, à la merci de son pire ennemi, lorsque l'anesthésiant avait commencé à faire son effet. C'était d'ailleurs ce sentiment qui lui avait donné toute la détermination d'aller demander à Hachi de respecter sa part du contrat dans les heures qui suivaient…

-Mais si tu t'obstines à ne pas tenir compte de mes recommandations, tu vas devoir venir plus souvent, la prévint-il en interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

Ses recommandations ? Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il lui avait conseillé de ne pas utiliser son bras gauche pour autre chose que les tâches quotidiennes, se souvint-elle. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle était très attentive à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche…

-Je ferais plus attention, promit-elle à contrecœur.

L'idée de devoir faire régulièrement le trajet jusqu'au monde des humains dans le seul but de rendre visite à un débile en bob lui donnait des envies de meurtre, alors si elle pouvait s'arranger pour y aller le moins souvent possible, ça serait déjà ça de gagné. Heureusement, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle voit Yoruichi-sama en allant là-bas. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui l'avait poussé à accepter le marché.

-Pour être sûr que tu n'aies pas à te déplacer, je te laisserais quelques seringues. Si les tremblements recommencent, tu n'auras qu'à attacher ton bras et y injecter le produit.

Elle soupira longuement et se résolut enfin à croiser le regard du blondinet.

-Merci… Marmonna-t-elle dans un souffle.

L'homme lui envoya un sourire paisible en retour et hocha légèrement la tête. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle lui était reconnaissante pour bien plus de choses que les seringues et même son bras, mais n'osa pas faire de remarque. Il était seulement heureux qu'elle ait enterré la hache de guerre pour l'instant.

De son côté, la déesse de la vitesse bailla bruyamment et déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de sa protégée, puis sur les lèvres sucrées de son « meilleur ami », et prononça d'une voix autoritaire :

-Sur ce, les enfants, bonne nuit.

Les deux autres lui répondirent et dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà profondément endormis, chacun enveloppé dans un bras de la princesse du clan Shiōin. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant en y repensant. La soirée avait été longue et éprouvante pour Soifon, quant à Kisuke, il était capable de s'endormir à tout moment lorsqu'il était allongé sur un futon sans rien à faire pour l'occuper. La jeune femme resserra imperceptiblement son étreinte sur eux en les regardant dormir tour à tour. Elle se sentait comme le juste milieu dans la relation que ces deux-là partageaient. Elle représentait ce qui les unissait et surtout ce qui les déchiraient, et elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait ça – elle avait toujours aimé être au centre des choses.

Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet et s'endormit à son tour, heureuse d'être près des deux êtres qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde.

Fin

**Pensez à review svp !**


End file.
